Sonny With a Chance of BabySitting
by forever.on
Summary: Sonny babysitts a girl for one night. What she doesn t know that a very familiar person is the girls brother. What will she do? I suck at summaries. I THINK story is better. SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE :
1. Babysitting

Sonny POV:

I was back from the cafeteria holding my daily fro-yo. Just when I was about to put another spoon of the yoghurt in my mouth, I bumped into a body and fell down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" I started to apologize to the body I bumped into.

"It's okay," a boy, probably in his 20's said and helped me up. "I'm David. You're from So Random right? Um… Sonny? Sonny Munroe? Or was it Tawni Hart?"

"I'm Sonny. Tawni is the blond one… so yeah. I'm sorry again… David." David had blond hair, just like Chad's, he had green eyes and was really tall. And handsome.

"Hey, are you free on Friday night?" he asked

_That was unexpected…_

"Um.. no, why?" I started to feel a little bit uncomfortable. He just met me and already asking me out?

"Well, I'm going to this party on Friday night," please, please don't ask me out, "god, this sounds like I'm asking you out--- but anyway, my parents are kinda busy on that night too, and I have a little sister. She's 4. I also have a brother whose 18 but he doesn't really know how to babysit. So could you like come over and babysit my sister Danielle?"

"Oh! Um… sure, I guess so." I said.

"Awsome, this is my address," he quickly took a piece of paper and a pen nearby and scribbled his address on it. "you could come by at .. I think 6, yeah six. Oh, and Thanks again."

"You're welcome." I said and smiled. He seemed like a nice guy…

That was the last day I saw David around the Condor Studios._ Maybe he was guess starring in another one of the TV shows. _

I was sitting in the cafeteria at lunch poking.. the what-they-call-it-here _food. _

"Don't like what you eat, Monroe?" Chad said from behind me.

"Ugh. What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the drama table braggin about your lobsters and steaks." I looked up at him.

"I did, but it was too boring so I came here to annoy you." Chad answered.

"Is the Chip Drama Pants here annoying you Sonny?" Nico said, glarng at Chad.

"Not really, just having a fight. The usual." I answered to Nico.

"See!" Chad suddenly said, "she's defending _me_ not the two Cheese Pants from Chuckle City over here!" he pointed at Nico and Grady, "And the weird girl who freaks me out." Chad looked at Zora.

"ACTUALLY" I looked at Chad and grinned, " He was annoying the heck out of me!"

"Well, then, Mr. Chad Dylan _Pooper!_ We will do something you'll never forget." Grady said.

"What will that be?" Chad asked having no facial emotion but his eyes said that he was scared.

"We'll call one of our best friends, the GLADIATOR." Nico simply answered.

"HUh?"

"HEY CHUCK!" they both yelled.

A muscular guy turned around and waved to the 2 guys.

"Wait a minute. I-- I think I'm just gonna go." Chad said quickly and left the cafeteria.

All of us watched as he left and laughed.

**Friday**

"I've got to go now, see you on Monday!" I quickly waved to Tawni and ran out from our dressing room.

"Hold up! Hold up, girl! What's the rush?" Tawni yelled catching up with me.

Dang it.

"Oh, um… I promised somebody I would look after their sister tonight."

"Aww.. but I wanted to have a girl's night out. I feel," she quickly looked at the mirror she was holding, "sad… and pretty! Anyway. Have fun babysitting!" she said and went back to our dressing room.

**20 minutes later**…

I rang on the doorbell of a white, not too big but not too small, house. Huh, he isn't a I'm-so-rich-I-can-get-any-girl type of guy. He's probably just a normal guy. The door suddenly opened t reveal a blond woman which was a little taller than me. She was dressed real fancy, probably going out, as David said.

"Hello, you must be Sonny, the babysitter David told us. I'm Chloe, his mother. Come on in."

She said and opened the door wider for me to go in, "Come to the living room, I'll introduce you to the rest of the family and Danielle. By the way, me and Steve, my husband, are going out tonight and David is going to a party so here is some things you need to know about. Danielle really likes comedy, and your show, so I think you guys will be okay. She usually goes to bed at 8 but tonight is a Friday so she can go to sleep at 9:30. Dinner is in the fridge, just pop it in the microwave and it will be ready—"

"SONNY??!!" Chloe's voice was interrupted by a very familiar voice that always sent me chills when I heared it. I looked in the living room, and saw a very shocked Chad looking back at me.


	2. Danielle and Chaddyo

THANK U SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. They were all positive. I think. :D

Okay. I'll try to upload more but I don't promise. I already have Chapter 3 but I want to see if you guys have any ideas about the next chapter so I can change it.

Disclaimer: Duh . .. i would totally put Chad and Sonny together by now. .

* * *

"_SONNY??!!" Chloe's voice was interrupted by a very familiar voice that always sent me chills when I heared it. I looked in the living room, and saw a very shocked Chad looking back at me._

Sonny POV.

"Chad, you know Sonny? Oh wait, isn't _So Random_ the show you watch everyday?" Chloe asked not paying attention to the really embarrassed Chad.

I raised my eyebrow, grinning, "Hm… Chad watches my show? Since when?"

"Oh, he watched it since.. since.. I think the time you came…" A tall handsome man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes answered my question. _That must be Steve.. but wait. Chad. So Random. Watching. Since I came? .. THIS IS SO CONFUSING… _

"OKAY. Mom, Dad. Will you let me speak to Sonny. **Alone.**" Chad quickly rushed to me and pulled me out to the hall. "What are you doing here??"

"Um.. I'm babysitting your sister.. Danielle…" _Trying to make me forget about the So Random incident… not a chance. I'm so gonna ask question later. _

"Who gave you my address and you let you babysitt my sister??"

"I bumped into David outside the cafeteria today. We talked.. well not really, but still, then he asked me if I can babysitt your sister since you don't know how to." I explained.

"DAVID!!!" Chad yelled.

"I'm gonna talk to your parents. You.. just do whatever you have to." I said and went out to the living room.

CHAD POV

I waited for David to come down here so we could have a little talk…

"What do you want. I've got a party to go to." He said.

"What do I want? We don't need a babysitter. Especially not Sonny. Our shows are enemies, remember??" I yelled. I am SO loosing my Chadness…

"C'mon. You can't take care of Danielle so I thought a babysitter would be a good idea. I met Sonny, she looked like she was good with kids so I asked her. And you've got to admit she's cute.." He winked.

"Ugh. Sonny is NOT, definitely NOT cute.. well, maybe when she smiles, or her cute laugh when she's nervous…. Stupid cute." Stupid, stupid, stupid, cute. Why does she have to be cute.

"See told ya. But now I'm off so see ya later. Have fun!" he opened the front door, "Bye mom, Bye dad!" and left.

Today, is gonna be so awkward…

Sonny POV

"Danielle! We have little surprise for you!" Chloe called her daughter.

"Quick. Hide behind the couch!" Steve whispered to me. I did what he told me to do.

"I don't want a babysitter! Chaddy-o and I are fine alone! He'll take cawe of me!" I heard a little voice coming closer. Chaddy-o?

"Really Danielle? Really?" I bit my lip to hold my laughter.. they are soo related to Chad. Although they seem much nicer.

"YES WEALLY!" Danielle yelled.

"Not even if its…" Chloe paused, that was a cue for me to stand up, and so I did. "Sonny Munroe?"

In front of me was a little girl who looked similar to Chad. Blonde hair, blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow dress with smiley faces… We are gonna get along soo well.

"OH MY GOSH! SONNY MONWOE!" she yelled and gave me a big hug. Awww.. such a cutie.

"Hi there Danielle. So what? We'll be spending tonight together?" I asked her.

"YES! I have this BIG cowection of dolls! And wots of sings fwom So Wandom!" She said.

"Awesome!" I said and smiled.

Danielle turned around to her parents. "Mommy, daddy. Don't you have to go to a ball or thomething?" she asked, pointing at the door. I laughed, such a cute girl.

"Right. Well, we'll be back at 11. Be good Danielle!" Steve said taking Chloe's hand and pushing her towards the front door.

"We'll be good! Bye Mr. Coop—" Steve stopped and raised his eyebrow at me. "I mean Steve. Bye Chloe!"

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddykins!" She waved at her parents.

I heard Chloe and Steve talk to Chad in the hallway… wait. I can't eavesdrop. I turned around to look at Danielle. "What are we gonna do first?"

No One POV

Chad closed the front door and went into the living room. He saw Sonny and Danielle sitting on the couch talking. _She's probably showing off about her So Random colletion…_

"Monroe!" he called and signaled her to come to him with his finger. (A/N: I had no idea how u call it when you like .. well. Yeah. I can't explain it. Hope u understand. BACK TO THE STORY)

Sonny walked towards Chad and started talking.

"Okay, look. I never knew you lived here. Or that David was your brother. So I'm sorry. But I'm just gonna be here tonight. So let's act NICE in front of your sister because I don't want little kids around when I'm annoyed at you."

"Okkaayy." Chad raised his hands in defence, " I just wanted to say that right now you're in my house. That means you follow my rules. We clear?"

"Oh, okay. Are you gonna hang with us or go.. I don't know. Stare at yourself in the mirror. Chaddy-o." Sonny smiled remembering what Danielle called him.

"Very funn—WhERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?"

Sonny looked at Danielle. "From you sister.. duh." She said and turned around. _Let the torture night. Begin. .. _

_

* * *

_Hoped you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me your ideas about the next chapter!

(if this sucked I was in a rush so I couldn't re check what I wrote. I wanted to upload it already so you guys wouldn't have to wait. I hate it. I go on this website everyday and wait for the next awsome chapter to come out but nooo they didn't upload it. :( )


	3. Chad: 0 Dani: 1

I am sooo sorry. i no i haven't uploaded for a long time thats why im apologizing. tomorrow im kinda busy but ill try to write a much much longer chapter and upload it ASAP. soo. second chapter. 28 reviews. ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME??? THANKS!!!!!!!!!!

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK:

Frog Disease ( u were the 1st one to review!!!!)

.girl. (sorry for not updating!)

WildCherryTiger (again I apologize)

hitachiinAlways79 (somethings gonna haappeeen! *sing song voice*)

MikkiMonster (thank u! hope u keep reading this story.)

DarthMii (heres another chap!)

channy lover (THANK U THANK U THANK U THANK U! I WILL I WILL I WILL I WILL!)

SWAC FAN 9546 (at first i'm like huh? but then i'm like ahhh! when i read ur review. i will write and update LOTS)

eileen ( i will keep writing!)

MISTALI (haha. i didn't no what to write so i'm just like.. let the torture night BEGIN!)

SparkleInTheSun (heres MORE!)

Michelly1122 (sank u!)

X-5 450 (hehe sry about dat)

Change4Good (I wuz bout to write Chaddykins but then im like. weeh. something new wud b better)

vickybarb (hers next!)

HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13 (thank u it means so much. i heard about u a lot bcuz of the challenge.. hehe)

Night's Mirth (im trying to make danielle cute! :) )

Frog Disease (U AGAIN!!! THANK U THANK U THANK U MY FAVOURITE REVIEWER! .. -dnt worry i like u other guys too! - )

Channy is pure and amazing o.o (i agree wit ur name....)

TrinityFlower of Memories (yeah the hi chuck thing wuz good. i read most of ur stories! they r AWESOME *awesome said like sonny and lucy in the 3rd episode. btw. ur my favourite reviewer too! u wrote twice! :D )

ohhhskyler (thank u. beckon them. i'll remember...maybe.)

hopelessromantic-MRM-MJB (thank u sooo much!)

al78259 (its not done yet!)

dramagoofball ( i no i havent updated... sorry.. :( )

westcot999 (yeahhh. its kinda hard to update everyday...

Disclaimer: R U CRAZY? if i wud own this chad and sonny wud b together.... season 2 would already be aired. and i wudn't b writing this. id be hangin out wit the cast...

* * *

Sonny POV:

As Mr. and Mrs. Coop-- I mean Chloe and Steve left they gave Danielle a kiss on the cheek and a "cya later" to Chad. Well, they didn't really say See Ya Later Chad. It was something like… "_Chad, remember, even if your sister has a babysitter, you still have to take care of her. Help Sonny. Bye bud." _That was from Steve. From Chloe it was something like, "_I'm sure 3 of you will have fun! Listen to your dad Chad! Bye hon!"_

"So what do you wanna do Dani?" I asked Danielle. It was my nickname for her, since Danielle seemed a little old for her age…

"Dani?? Is that like my wittle nickname? YAY! I never had a nickname! All Chad gave me was _Danielle._" she glared at Chad.

Chad looked up, probably because he heard is name.

"What? NO! I did gave you a nickname… it was… um… Dan! Yes Dan! From now I'll call you Dan!"

"Yeah… fwom NOW…" she said.

I laughed at them… they do seem like they are related… except she's nicer… and cuter… although Chad is cute… what no! Sonny… no, Chad is not cute. It's Chad… Makenzie Falls? Oh gosh what is happening to me.

"C'mon Sonny! Wet's go play in my room!" Dani pulled me upstairs, "You too Chaddy-o! Or I'm gonna tell mom and dad AND Sonny about _all_ the things you did when they weren't home! **(A/N: I'm not talking about sex you perv) **

Chad's eyes widened… I chuckled.. Chaddy-o… I'm gonna call him that from now… on

"Okay! Fine! Fine! I'm going! I can't believe my 4 year old sister is blackmailing me.. Ugh." Chad said while getting up from the couch he was sitting on.

"YAY! C'mon guys!" She pulled both of us to her room. By looking at their living room and the halls… their house seemed really homey… I loved those kind of houses. You just feel safe in them. Their halls had beautiful carpets with unique design on them, probably from India or something. Everything they had was something that I've never seen. Their vases were made differently then in the US, their sofas were big and looked really comfy, their cupboards had glass objects, really pretty ones, photos, awards. Much more.

"Chad?" I stopped at one of the family photos, the whole family was smiling really brightly. They looked like they were on a beach. But what took my attention was a 7 year old boy standing next to his mom, "is that you?"

Chad nodded, his cheeks turning pink. Oh Gosh. I made THE Chad Dylan Cooper blush. Hehe. This might be fun.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU LOOKED SO CUTEEE!!!" I said, Chad raised his eyebrow and then I realized what I just said. "I--I mean yeah, you WERE cute.. Not like now…" I looked at him.

"Yeah right, Sonny… I know you think I'm hot…" he said

"Sureee I do…."

"Um.. Is this something you teenagews always do?" Dani asked looking at me and Chad.

"I--I yes Dani. We do this a lot. Now come on. Where is your room?" I asked.

"Okay!"

Dani's room was bigger than mine. Half of it was pink and the other half was yellow. The pink side had everything a 4 year old girl would want. Teddies, stuffed animals, dolls and doll houses, clothes for the dolls, princesses… she even had a bed in a castle design kind of way.. The other side was the one that took my attention. Everything had SO RANDOM written on it. Books, pencils, clothes, everything.

"Wow." I whispered.

"That's my So Wandom collection. Do you like it?" Dani asked.

"Like it? I love it! This room is awesome!" I said still in a shock.

I heard Chad snort from behind me."Duh. The room is full of So Random AND princesses. " I glared at him.

"Chaddy-o."

"Don't call me that." Chad said to his sister.

"Fine, **Chaddykins**." I laughed at the new nickname, " Don't be mean to Sonny. No one asked for yow opinion. "

I laughed louder which got Chad glaring at me.

For the next thirty minutes. Dani was showing me her room and her stuff. Chad didn't want to do anything so he just sat on Dani's bed. I was giggling with Dani about something funny that happened on set when I heard groan. I turned to look at Chad.

"This is torture!" he said and put his head in his hands.

"Pwease. Yow enjowing this too. Don't have to hide it. I know you too well." Dani said with a snort.

I laughed.

Chad: 0 Dani: 1

* * *

review please!


	4. THE little PRANK

Okay I would like to thank : **hopelessromantic-MRM-MJB **mostly because she gave me an idea for this chapter. :D

I would also like to thank:

xxgymnasticsxxmusicxx --- here's the update! :D

Starcatrose ---- awww. thank u!

LJSkywalker - Thank u! I will !

kjw18 -- thank u ( i say that a lot.)

S-W-A-C-fan123 - u reviewed. twice! hehe. cud u tell me why can't u imagine him watching So Random when she joined them? Cuz maybe then I can change it a bit. :D

nanny kiwi gurl - I like her too! U'll like her MUCH more when you read this one!

SterlingIsMyKnight - hehe. Awesome is old for me... so ur THE BEST for reviewing on my story!

TrinityFlower of Memories - Another shout out for u! :D

SonnyWithAChance - sure will!

MISTALI - GO MISTALI for reviewing! :D

sakuita i'm trying to make it interesing. glad u like it!

DarthMii - Ur review makes sense to me!... i think.

hitachiinAlways79 -- i love her too. although i made it up... 0.o

Nikki - i will keep writing.

Sonny days - Everybody loves Dani! hehe

**GUYS, My other story. "DATE ME THRU THE PHONE." i kinda started it but never felt like finishing it. so if you guys have an idea and want to continue the story then write to me and maybe i'll write back if i think u shud continue. :D ... **

that's it! now GO READ!

ur still reading this right?

STOP READING THIS!

NOW!

SCROLL DOWN.

I'M SERIOUS..

C'MON!

(sry.. i really like doing that. I'm a weird person. :D )

Disclamier: Seriously. Do u even have to ask. CHANNY would be all over TWEEN WEEKLY now... XD

* * *

Chapter 4: The "little" prank

I was looking at a scrapbook that Dani made of So Random throughout the year. There were even pictures before I came. I was just about to flip to another page when I hear light snoring. I looked at Dani, she was pointing at Chad. I turned around to find the blonde heart throb laying on the pink bed peacefully sleeping. Suddenly, Dani grinned. Not the normal grin, the evil grin.

"How about we pull a wittle pwank on Chaddy-o here?" she asked. Prank… hm.. sounds good.

"What do you have in that little evil mind of yours Dani?" I asked.

"Hm… oh I know!" she jumped, "oops, too loud. How about put on that pweety little face of his some make up?"

"I like it… but do you own any make up? I mean your four." I looked around… hm… I didn't see any around here.

"I just have… I think its called, um, eye co-no, no… it was.. um.. eye dawk. OH NO! Eye shadow! YES I SHADOW!!"

"Shhhh…," I shushed her. She quickly opened her cupboard and took a little box. Woah. That little box had a lot of colors in it. Blue, pink, yellow, green, purple, white, it was like a rainbow. "I think I have some lipgloss in my bag. Just wait." I ran down to the living where I left my bag and took out the pink cherry lipgloss."

"I'm back!" I announced. I saw Dani struggling with the eye shadow so I laughed and went to help her.

"What color do you want to use?" I asked her.

"Wed! and Gween! Put on a lot!! So you can see it well!!"

"Sure!" He is gonna get soo pissed…

After I put on the eye shadow I took the lipgloss out of my pocket and put it on Chad's lips. Ugh. I'll have to throw this away later…

"All done!" I looked up and saw that Dani was putting the pink eye shadow on Chad's cheeks to make it look like he's blushing. "Oh My gosh! Look at him Dani! He's gonna kill us! I'll blame it on you though!" I pointed at her.

"Fine! Fine!" she said and went to open her mini fridge. Yes people, she has a mini fridge in her room. It's full of drinks (**A/N: I'm talking about Coke and stuff)** and food. She took out the whipped cream and my eyes widened. "Oh no. No, no, no, no! He's seriously not gonna like whip cream on his face! "

"Welax! Remebew, blame it aaaall on me!" she said and placed some whip cream on Chad's nose. I tried my best not to laugh. What. It was funny…

**30 minutes later…**

Danielle and I were watching the reruns of So Random when we suddenly heard.

"SONNY! DANIELLE!!" Chad came into the living room really fast. Angry, written all over his face. I burst out laughing. Chad probably never knew he had whip cream in his hands that's why it were all over his hair.

"SONNY DID IT!" Dani yelled.

I looked at her, "Oh… blame it all on me! Thanks Dani. You just left me with the sharks."

"Actually it's a shawk cuz there is only Chad here." She answered innocently. I glared jokingly.

Chad looked at me.

"I'm gonna get you." Uh. Oh.

I started running around their living room laughing because Chad was right behind me, chasing. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist and in a second I was thrown on the couch. I shrieked lightly. Chad jumped on the couch and suddenly tickled me really badly.

"Cha—hahaha- stop—hahaha-please---hahah! I couldn't stop laughing.

"Only if you say you're really sorry and you only did it cuz you were jealous that I'm the best actor in our generation. " he said, still tickling me.

"Fine!—hahah!—I'm really, really sorry—haha—and I'm jealous because—haha—you're the best actor –haha—of our generation!"

Chad finally stopped. That's when I realized that Chad was on top of me and my hands were on his chest, while his were still on my waist.

"Um.." I said awkwardly and Chad quickly got off me. "Right."

"Yeah… " Chad blushed.

"How about you take a shower. You look hair looks really disgusting." I finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Fine! But I tell you, Chad Dylan Cooper's hair is NEVER DISGUSTING." He said while flipping his hair. Well, at least he tried to. I quietly laughed.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we are _so_ good!"

"JUST TAKE A SHOWER CHAD!!!" Dani suddenly yelled. I totally forgot she was still in the room. She probably thinks we are some weird freaks by now.

"Fine!" Chad yelled back.

"I'm not gonna do that with you Chad." Dani said seriously. Hm… she's a really smart for a 4 year old.

* * *

Review! ... yeahh..


	5. Scary Movies and Hot Chads?

GOD I AM SOO SORRY!! I know, I didn't write for a long time.. thats' cuz school started and all of that so yeah. I have less time.. see? I have 2 hugee assigments due and i'm writing this for you guys! SORRRY for any grammar mistakes and stuff. I wuz in a hurry. :( and it's not as detailed and i'm really sorry.. but the next chapter will be the best.. *cough cough-channy-cough* :D

I LOVE ALL OF YOU FOR REVIEWING I MEAN FREAKING 72 REVIEWS?? 4 CHAPTERS?? REALLY??!! HAHA LOVE U!

P.S. the 100 reviewer will be able to be in this story so keep it up! (but in the later chapters... ) XD

HERE IT IS

Disclaimer:

Me: I OWN FREAKIN SONNY WITH A CHANCE???!!

Friend: No.. where did you get that idea from...

Me: Oh I dunnoo, it wuz worth a try...

* * *

Dani and I were watching TV when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said and got up to open the door.

"Delivery!" the pizza guy said while standing there with a big smile.

I thank the guy and paid for the pizza (and yes I gave him a tip) and walked to the kitchen. Dani was sitting on a chair swinging her legs and smiling.

"CHAD! GET DOWN HEW!PIZZA!" she suddenly called out. I laughed at how she can be all cutsie and suddenly turn all evil. There came no response.

"I'll go up and get him down." I told her as she opened the pizza box.

"Okay!" I heard her response, poor child, in love with a pizza…

"Chad," I called out when I was in the hallway."Chad! There is pizza, hurry up!" I called again. I opened the door to his room and froze.

There, in the middle of the room, was a shirtless Chad Dylan Cooper. And he looked _hot._ Woah! Back up there Sonny. Chad, hot? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU??! Although my mind was telling me to stop, my eyes were still glued to his body. He was toned, not too big muscles, but not too small.

"Like what you see, Munroe?" my eyes suddenly looked up to his face to see him smirking.

"Uh.. what? Pshhh.. no. Now, hurry up, there is pizza." I said and quickly closed the door. That was close. A little too close, but I still don't understand why I could think those thoughts. I mean, Chad is cute and all but still, he's, he's Chad. I can't be actually falling for him…

I was still a little dazed when I walked into the kitchen.

"Is someting wong Sonny?" Dani asked, two pizzas in her hands.

"Wha—no, nothing. Dani, don't you think it would be easier if you ate one pizza at a time?"

"Yesh but then Chad will eat it all. I don't wike that." I laughed… such a funny girl.

Chad finally came down, with a shirt, but he was still smirking. I glared at him which just made him laugh.

"Do you guys wike secwetly have this eye talking thing? 'Cause you guys are looking and laughing at each othew." Dani suddenly asked.

"No, Dani, we don't. Don't worry, we'll tell you if we do so you can understand it." Chad answered.

Dani suddenly burst out laughing, pointing at Chad. She nearly fell off the chair because she was laughing so much.

"What?" Chad asked, obviously annoyed.

"You-hahaha-- you-hahha--called—Dani—haha--me not Danielle!"She kept on laughing.

Chad rolled his eyes, "oh whatever. It's catchy." With that he went back to eating while Dani and I laughed. Well, she laughed… I was just smiling.

After we ate, Dani wanted to draw so we took some paper and pencils out and started drawing. Soon enough, it was her bedtime.

"Okay, Dani. Time to sleep. C'mon le'ts get your Pj's." I told her while cleaning up the mess in the living room floor.

"Aww, but, but… fine." She gave up and walked up the stairs. Chad was watching TV when I told Dani to go to bed so he didn't really care. I helped Dani to get ready to bed, surprisingly, her pj's had a huge SO RANDOM sign on it and on the back were our casts' faces, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and even me. I seriously loved that pyjama, it's so cute. I tucked Dani into bed and told her goodnight.

"Sonny?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be babysitting me mowe. I mean it's so fun with you!"

"I don't know, Dani. But if I will be able to, I will."

"Okay…"

"Goodnight Dani. I'll see you sometime."

"Goodnight Sonny!"

When I walked downstairs, Chad was on the phone.

"Yeah, yes mom. Yeah she went to bed…. Okay. Bye."

"Was that your mom?" I asked.

He looked up, "Oh yeah, she said she can't go home so she'll be staying at a hotel. There's a huge storm outside so she can't go home."

"Wait… if she can't go home, and I walked here… that means…"

"You'll have to stay here." He finished my sentence, smirking.

"Ugh… you guys have a guestroom right? I'll survive then, I'll just have to call my mom. I walked to the living room and picked up my phone. I called my mo to explain her what was happening.

CHAD POV

Wow. Sonny. I my house. Alone. With Me. Well there was Dani—I mean Danielle but still…CHAD. This is not the thoughts you should think about…

(**A/N: sry its so short but .. yeah)**

SONNY POV

After I talked to my mom, explaining the situation, my mom finally agreed, telling me that she trusts me being home with a boy.. blah..blah blah… I smiled at how my mom is so overprotective…

"Hey, Munroe. You finished?" I nodded, "Good, there's this scary movie marathon. C'mon!" He pulled me over to the couch. The touch send fireworks all over my body… weird.

"No… no way. I am not. I repeat _not _, watching a scary movie." I said while pulling back and shaking my head. The truth is, I would always needed something to hid behind while watching a scary movie.

"Aww. What? Is Sonny Munroe scawed of a wittle movie??" Chad said in a baby voice.

"No! No!" I hate it when he does that. It just makes me wanna do it so I can prove that I'm not scared."FINE ! FINE! I'll watch the movie with you! UGH! You're so annoying. And with that, we sat down on the couch…

This will be very interesting…

* * *

Yeah.. i no. ur just like WHY DID SHE STOP THERE??!! WHAT IS WROONG?!.. well. i g2 do smth VERY special for the nxt chapter. REiVEW


	6. Thunder

I am **so so so so so so so SORRY**. I know, I haven't uploaded in like two years and I'm SO SO SORRY. I TRULY AM. IM SO SORRY. MY GOAL WILL BE TO FINISH THIS STORY IN THE NEXT MONTH. AND I'LL BE UPLOADING ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON. I PROMISE. IM SO SORRY. I JUST... I left fanfiction for a while, focusing on different things and kind of forgot about it. A few days ago it hit me and then i forgot my password and i had to reset it and balhblahblhalbhabhab ...

ugh.

im so sorry.

you guys can kill me.

you truly can.

i feel so bad.

adhfalkj saljf;alsjf l;

okay here's the next chapter... i hope you forgive me?

disclaimer: i do not own anything except for the plot... i think.

* * *

"Boo!"

"CHAD! Stop it!"

The blonde laughed as Sonny once again grabbed onto the armchair. This is the second movie they've watched and Chad has been scaring her all the time. Something about her being frightened made him think she looked extremely cute, but at the same time, funny because he was the one making her feel this way, not the movie.

"Sorry, won't happen again" Chad smirked.

"That's what you said the last time." Sonny glared as Chad started laughing.

Suddenly a flash of light lit up the room followed by a gigantic thunder. Sonny quickly grabbed onto the nearest thing to her and dug her head into it. Another thunder, came, which made her hug onto the thing even more, digging her head deeper.

"I see you enjoy hugging me." Chad's voice came up, amusement clearly heard.

Sonny's eyes widened as she realized she was hugging Chad and quickly jumped off the couch. She immediately missed the warmth his body gave her.

"It's okay, lot's of girls like hugging me, nothing to be embarrassed about" Chad smirked while saying this.

Sonny rolled her eyes and she glared at the blond head.

"I think i'm going to bed, can you show me where the guest room is?"

Chad stood up from the couch and turned off the TV, "yeah sure, urm. I'll give you something to change into, My clothes okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

The two teens made their way upstairs when another lighting came. Sonny jumped as she heard the noise of the thunder and quickly fastened her pace so she could be closer to Chad. Chad turned as he saw the small brunette moved closer to him, fear written all over her eyes.

" You okay?" he asked.

"What? Oh, uh.. yeah I'm fine sorry. I'm just a bit scared.. of .. thunder." Sonny whispered the last part, eyes shifting towards the window.

"Sonny, thunder isn't going to do anything to you okay? It's fine. ... Here's your room," Chad opened the white door into a cream colored guestroom, which classic red bed sheets. There was a small white table by the corner of the room, and across from it was a small closet. "The bathroom is down the hall, on the left okay?"

Sonny nodded and went into the guestroom. Chad walked down the hall towards his bedroom and quickly grabbed a pair of unused boxers and a white V-neck tshirt. He went back to the guestroom and knocked on the door.

"Sonny? Here are some clothes, sorry I dont have anything else but you'll probably be enjoying wearing my clothes, eh?" he winked while saying this.

"Ha. You mean _you'll_ like it when _I'll _be wearing your clothes." Sonny said, her mood quickly changed when Chad became cocky again.

* * *

Sonny looked at the digital clock laying on the bedside. _4 A.M._, it read. _Ugh. Stupid thunder. Why can't i sleep! _

A flash of lighting came into the room and a loud thunder boomed making Sonny jump and send shivers down her body. She quickly got off the bed and went out to the hallway, walking towards Chad's bedroom. She really didn't know what she would do there, but all she wanted right now was to have company to distract her from the thudner. She lightly opened the door to the bedroom,

"Urm.. Chad? Are you awake?" she whispered.

Nothing.

"Chad?" Sonny whispered a bit louder while walking to his bed.

"Sonny? What are you doing?" Chad's tired voice suddenly filled the room.

"Um. I ... can't sleep.. I ... thunder.." She said.

"Come here.." Chad lifted the blanket and made space for her.

"What?"

"Come here. Or do you wanna go back to the guestroom and sleep alone?"

"I.. um." Sonny walked slowly towards the bed and laid on the empty space. Chad laid the blanket back down on both their bodies and looked into Sonny's eyes.

"Look, nothings gonna happen alright? I'm right here, nothing's gonna happen." Chad whispered in a soothing voice. And somehow, Sonny believed Chad. She didn't feel awkward at all and made herself comfortable, falling into deep sleep.

Chad smiled at the girl laying next to him. He actually thought Sonny with reject him and go back to the guestroom. It surprised him that she actually trusted him enough to lay in the bed with him. He turned to the other side and he, himself, fell asleep.

* * *

review?

you can give me hate mail. i'm SO sorry. ):


	7. Awkward Mornings and Tawni Eavesdrops

Okay. Hi :) i'm back. and i UPLOADED. :)

Mrs. Rilla Ford: I hope this was good enuff and not to cliche :) i wasn't actually thinking about putting their parents into this chapter until you wrote it :) ahhahahah and psh. what kind of person do you think i am pshhh.. me.. take you into jail... PSHHHHH ;) ahhaha

VeVe2491: ahhaha I UPLOADED. thanks for the VERY long review ... :) ahaha

Pixie Stick xD: i'm happy im back (: ahhaa

well. hope you enjoy it. it's kinda crappy. merh.

disclaimer: please. third season of this show would be on by now -.-

* * *

Sonny woke up the next morning from hearing a light snore next to her. It took her a minute to realize where she was and that there was an arm wrapped around her waist. She turned her head towards the body lying next to her only to see blond hair. _Shit! Chad! _She attempted to push the arm away from her body without waking up the heartthrob but ended up having the arm tighten harder around her waist. She was just about having another try at pulling the arm away until she felt something poking onto her leg. _What the… what the hells is th—oh my god. Oh my god. Chad is .. is.. is.. hard..? _Thoughts were rushing into her head while she panicked in the bed. She was so surprised that she didn't even hear the tiny footsteps running towards the bedroom and the door slamming open.

"CHAD! CHADDY! SONNY'S GONE! SHE'S GON—WHAT AWE YOU DOING?" a little voice yelled.

Sonny jumped when she saw Danielle looking at both of them, confusion written all over her face. Dani's yelling made Chad finally open his eyes to be welcomed Sonny's face staring at him wide eyed. He then realized that his arm was around her waist, which he then quickly took away, and his… well, situation.

"THANKS CHAD. You get to sleep with sonny and I DON'T? SHE WAS MY BABYSITTEW. NOT YOURS!"

"DANI!" Chad yelled, "I'm sorry! Stop yelling!"

"NO! SONNY'S **MINE** NOT YOWS!" Dani yelled back and with that, ran up to Sonny, grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bed. "Why are you weawing boy clothes?"

"Huh?" Sonny asked, confused, "oh, OH! I had to stay over, so I had to borrow… some clothes."

"Oh, okay! C'mon let's make bweakfast!" and like that, the two girls disappeared from the bedroom.

Chad laid back onto the bed and gave a big sigh.

**CHAD POV:**

I cannot believe I did that… but it did feel.. kind of nice. STOP STOP! And WHY ARE YOU HARD? IT'S SONNY FOR GOD'S SAKE. FUCK. I got out of my bed and went to get a quick cold shower, to get rid of my, err, situation. I then changed into some jeans and a t-shirt and walked downstairs towards the inviting smell of pancakes.

**NOBODY POV:**

Sonny and Dani were sitting at the breakfast table, each with a pile of pancakes.

"Mmmm… these are sooo good!" Dani said while stuffing a forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

"Thanks Dani." Sonny laughed while saying this.

She turned when she saw Chad walk into the kitchen and plop down onto the chair.

"Where are my pancakes?" he asked.

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Go make 'em."

"YEAHH CHAD! GO MAKE THEM" Dani yelled while stuffing another piece into her mouth.

"But I don't know how to" Chad said, "Sonnyyyy" he drew out her name, "please make me some pancakes?" and pouted.

Sonny looked at him and glared. He knew she was a sucker for pouts and puppy eyes so she stood up and began to make pancakes.

"I hate you" she said.

"Love you too!" he winked.

* * *

On Monday and the Condor Studios, Sonny was sitting with Tawni in their dressing room when suddenly there was a knock.

"Tawni can you get that? I'm changing." Sonny asked.

"Nope!" Tawni replied while continuing to coat another layer of her Coco Moco Coco lipstick.

"Ugh" Sonny walked towards the door and opened it revealing a familiar face.

"Hey Sonny!"

"Hey David!" Sonny replied, "What are you doing here?"

Tawni, hearing a boy name, turned around and smiled towards the teen,

"Well, helloooo David, what brings you here? I'm Tawni" she said flirty.

"Um. Hey Tawni, I came here to talk to Sonny. Can I talk to you outside?" he asked turning towards Sonny.

"Yeah sure" she replied.

The two teens walked out from the dressing room, Sonny closing the door behind her so Tawni wouldn't hear.

"So I heard you did a good job on Friday." David began

"Who said that?" Sonny laughed but still asked.

"The one and only, Dani" he said while giving her the yup-she-told-me-about-the-nickname look.

Sonny laughed, "Yeah, it was really fun!"

"May I ask what you were doing with Chad the next morning in his bed?"

Sonny's eyes widened, "Um what?"

"Dani told me about the next morning" he laughed.

"I.. well.. I, the night before, well, I.." she began

"You didn't have sex with him did you?" David asked curiously.

"What? NO! I, well, I was kind of scared of thunder.. and I came into his room, and well, he just told me to sleep in the same bed, so well.. I didn't wanna go back and well.. yeah." Sonny replied nervously.

"Chill Sonny," David laughed, "It's fine, I was just curious."

"Oh.. so what brings you here?" she asked, relief spreading through her body.

"I'm just hanging with the Makenzie Falls Cast. Which reminds me, I gotta head back. Nice talking with you!" He winked and turned towards the exit.

"Bye!" Sonny waved.

_His wink is so cute. Woah! Hold up. Sonny. That's David. Chad's __**brother**__. NO thoughts.. no thoughts… _

"I know you heard everything Tawni." She said while rolling her eyes.

She heard a thump against the door and then Tawni revealing herself from behind it.

"Yeah, well, you didn't tell me you were Cooper's babysitter!" she said.

"I didn't know!"

"Sure…. David's kinda cute though!" Tawni said.

"Yeah…" Sonny said, eyes beginning to daydream.

"Sonny! Snap out of it! We've gotta get to rehearsal, and I will talk about this later with you!" she said. "and your situation with CHAD!" and with that Tawni skipped away towards rehearsal.

Sonny rolled her eyes. _This is gonna be bad._

_

* * *

this chapter was kindar crappy. i was in a rush.. and i need ideas.. please. im heading towards a writer's block tho i JUST started. i have SOME ideas but i dont really wanna use them coz they're very 'cliche' _


	8. CD Cooper's and Shopping with Tawni

Chapter 8: CD Cooper's and Shopping with Tawni

NEW CHAPTER! ahah. sorry this week's been kindar busy.. with school starting and everything.. but i UPDATED?

and it's a long chapter! :) HEH.

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

Disclaimer: I own. nothing.

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon and everybody was in the cafeteria getting their lunch.

"Man, what is _in_ here?" Nico says, disgust shown on his face

"Oh _please, _Nico you complain about their food every time we get lunch, which is _every_ day!" Sonny replied with a smile.

"Because there is something to complain about! Man, I'm so jealous those stupid Mackenzie Fall's people." Looking over to the cast's table, only finding it empty.

"Right?" Grady agreed.

"Speaking of Mackenzie Falls, I wonder where they are…" Tawni said wondered. She wasn't the only one; the whole So Random cast nodded and made their way back to their lunch table.

Suddenly, the lights in the cafeteria dimmed and one bright spotlight pointed towards the entrance. And there they were, the cast of Mackenzie Falls, looking perfect as they always do. Chad came in first, followed by the rest of the cast. He was holding a megaphone while the rest of the cast behind him were holding baskets. Chad lifted the megaphone up to his lips and said,

"Ladies and gentleman! You are all invited to my club opening, CD Cooper's! Tomorrow night starting opening at 7! Remember, this is an 18+ club! **(N/A: Ok. Let's just imagine you get to drink at 18 and go to clubs and stuff like that. That's the legal age in Europe. So yeah)** Behind me are bracelets given _only_ for the VIP's! If you get a green one, it's for VIP's. Here you get free drinks and private booths. If you get a blue one, it's for CHAD – IP's! Here you get free drinks, private booths, private _rooms_, and … private dances. And you don't have to wait in line when you get in. If you don't get one! Sorry, you're not cool enough." And with that, he placed the megaphone on the table and began walking towards the Gladiator's Cast Table. You could see some of them getting green bracelets, and some even blue.

Chad came up to So Random's table, "Hey Randoms.. yeah. Some of you got bracelets..urm. Cloudy? Rainy? Green."

Nico and Grady immidiatley jumped out of their seats and began dancing,

"I TOLD you dude we were cool enough to get in the VIP's" Nico yelled.

"YES!" Grady yelled back.

"Actually," Chad interrupted, "it'll look better on the Condor Studios so everybody at least must be in the VIP." He then looked over to Zora.

"I know I know, not old enough, blah blah blah." She said while rolling her eyes and waving him off.

"Okay.." Chad gave a confused look and then looked over at Tawni and Sonny, "David wanted you to be blue. So Sonny, blue." Sonny smiled brightly and was given a blue colored rubber bracelet which she immediately slipped on, "and so you're not alone, Tawni.. blue."

"YES! AHA! I KNEW IT! I am cool enough." Tawni jumped and grabbed a blue bracelet.

Chad rolled his eyes and walked away sighing, Mackenzie Fall's cast following him.

After rehearsal, the So Random girls were packing up to go home.

"Tawni, um. I never had ever been to one of these Hollywood clubs.. what do you think I should wear.."

Tawni looked over at Sonny and sighed. "Of course, newbie. I knew I'd meet one of those someday. Well, we have a day off tomorrow; let's go shopping for a hot outfit. Because what you're wearing is _so _not."

Sonny looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a pair of converse and a purple v-neck. **(N/A: Sonny's style is a bit different from the tv show in my mind)**

"Okay.. I guess." Sonny replied, already being frightened by what might Tawni choose tomorrow"

* * *

Sonny found herself at the _Le Dayle's _**(N/A: I have noo fucking idea what the hell that means or what the hell it is. I made it up on spot. Also, I'm not from the US so I have no clue what shops there are****) **

With Tawni the next day. Tawni was already looking through a bunch of racks filled with color coded dresses. She was looking through the sections with shiny golden sequins. She picked out a multiple of different dresses before pressing them up my face.

"Here! Try these!" she said.

"Um, Tawni?" Sonny asked, "I don't think that's my color.. it's more.. yours"

"You're right!" Tawni giggled and then gave them to the lady working, "here, put these in the dressing room. Now let me see.. your color huh?.. OH!" Tawni's eyes widened excitedly and she quickly ran to the other side of the shop, to the black section. "Oh. My. God. This one! And this one! And. And this one!" Tawni began picking out dresses like mad. After about 5 minutes she ran back to the lady and told her to put these in the dressing room too.

"Okay! Let's change!"

* * *

After what seemed like hours and millions of dresses, Tawni finally found her dress. It was black sleeveless dress which came down mid-thigh, and it had golden sequins all over it. **(N/A: Picture in my profile)** Sonny, though, didn't get the luck to find one yet.

"Sonny, c'mon! It's the last dress, it must be _the one!_"

"But.. it's so short! And And…" Sonny's voice came out of the dressing room.

"C'mon! I wanna see it, open the door and get out!"

Sonny sighed and finally unlocked the door, stepping out of the dress room. The dress she was wearing fitted her perfectly, and had a pink design around her chest area with purple straps while the rest was black. **(N/A: dress in my profile. Sorry im not that good and describing things..) **

"Oh, My god! It's perfect!" Tawni squealed.

"Tawni!" Though sonny sounded like she was disagreeing, she kind of liked the dress. "The dress is so short! It's barley covering my ass! And .. it makes my breasts look so big!"

"That's good! Ugh. You don't understand anything! Just get it!"

And after 20 protests from Sonny and argues from Tawni later, the dress was bought.

* * *

Hopped you liked it! REVIEW! :)

idears?


End file.
